Terence
Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Terence *'Class': Caterpillar Model 70 *'Builder': Caterpillar Inc. *'Built': sometime between 1933 and 1937 Terence is a crawler tractor, who works near Thomas' Branch Line. He is owned by Farmer Finney. Bio in the Railway Series Thomas insulted Terence for having caterpillar tracks, but regretted it after Terence pulled him from a snowdrift. Terence befriended Duck while Thomas was at the Works. Terence did Percy's shunting work at Ffarquhar while Percy was at Knapford Harbour. Terence was helping build a barn on the day Victoria was sent back to Thomas' Branch Line. After swerving for a boulder by the Hackenbeck tunnel his trailer fell down the cutting and balanced dangerously on a tree. Bio in the Television Series As in the Railway Series, Terence had to help Thomas when he got stuck in the snow. He later helped Mrs. Kyndley, when her house was snowed up, and looked after her house when she went with the engines to a Christmas Party. In the second season, he befriended Duck while Thomas was at the works, and attended the Christmas Party at Tidmouth. In the third series, he helped Trevor with the planting of new trees in the forest after a storm and assured Henry that the forest would look better than ever before. He also got trapped near a level crossing when Mavis got stuck and blocked the road. When Bertie got stuck in the mud at the Vicar of Wellsworths' party, Terence used strong ropes to pull him out. Later, when villagers were stranded by snow, Terence helped them by ploughing the snow away. In the fourth season, he was seen working at a farm near where Sir Handel had an accident. In the fifth season, he warned James about the damage that trees can do, and reminded Percy that Mrs. Kyndley's daughter was to get married. He was also seen working at Boulder Quarry. In the sixth season, he helped clear away fallen rock on the line which had derailed Thomas, and almost Toby. He was later seen ploughing in a field, when Duncan lost his whistle trying to surprise him. In the seventh season, he helped clear away a tree that had fallen on the line, and pulled Elizabeth out of the snow. In The Great Discovery, when Thomas went missing, Terence helped with the search for him, and once Thomas was found, Terence informed Harvey of the news. Persona Terence is an assertive, orange tractor with caterpillar tracks. The engines find these very unusual, but Terence is very capable of proving that he does not need rails and that his tracks allow him to go practically anywhere. He takes any teasing in the name of fun and is happy to get on with his job, usually partaking in agricultural work. Terence never hesitates to assist in emergencies or sticky situations, road or rail, due to his helpful, forgiving nature. His tracks are particularly invaluable in harsh winter conditions when snow can affect transport across the Island. He may be slow, but he is versatile, adaptable, and helpful. He can usually be found transporting agricultural produce or cheerily ploughing fields beside Thomas's branch line. Basis Terence is based on a vintage Caterpillar Model Seventy - the largest, and last, design of petrol-powered tractors in Caterpillar's range. Livery Terence is painted orange with grey caterpillars and a black engine and exhaust pipe. Appearances Voice Actors * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; first - fifth seasons) * Michael Griem (Germany; Audio Books only) Trivia * Terence is drawn with a cab, but without his widow's peak in Thomas's Christmas Party. * Terence's television model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. His plough however has been broken since the display opened. * According to The Thomas the Tank Engine Man, Terence was originally going to be called "Terry," but was later changed to the current and more formal version of the name. * Terence has a detachable plough. * Terence had never had any eyebrows in the television series, although he has eyebrows in some illustrations and merchandise. * According to a magazine article, he sometimes works on Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. * In some merchandising and books, Terence's name is sometimes misspelt as "Terrence." * In the 1995 annual story, James Gets Cracking, Terence's driver was revealed to be named Farmer Finney. However, he has been driven by Jem Cole, Farmer McColl, and Farmer Collett once before. * Terence's French name was Thierry in the Classic Series. * His model was only ever shown with two face masks, both of which were smiling. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bachmann * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) Gallery File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowRS1.PNG|Terence in the Railway Series File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowRS7.PNG File:TobyTakesTheRoadRS1.png File:Toby'sVintageTrainRS4.png File:ThomasandtheHurricane29.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow23.png|Terence in the first season File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow22.png|Terence with Thomas File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow32.png|Terence at Hackenbeck Tunnel File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow3.png|Terence helping Thomas File:Thomas'ChristmasParty36.png|Terence at Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage File:Thomas'ChristmasParty37.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow47.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow16.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow42.PNG File:TheRunaway4.png|Terence in the second season File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree48.png|Bertie, Trevor, Terence, Annie and Clarabel File:TerenceinGhostTrain.jpg|A deleted scene from Ghost Train File:Henry'sForest9.png|Terence in the third season File:Henry'sForest29.png File:Mavis29.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty48.png|Terence and Bertie File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty16.PNG|Trevor and Terence File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure40.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure41.png File:FourLittleEngines21.png|Terence in the fourth season File:HappyEverAfter3.png|Terence in the fifth season File:HappyEverAfter6.png|Percy and Terence File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees30.png File:RustyandtheBoulder32.png|George, Butch, Thumper and Terence File:TheFogman68.png|Terence, Percy and Thomas File:FaultyWhistles25.JPG|Terence in the sixth season File:NotSoHastyPuddings46.png|Terence in the seventh season File:Toby'sWindmill35.png File:TerenceJapanese.jpg File:HisforHarold2.jpg|Terence in a tenth season song File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?25.png|Terence in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery516.png|Terence, Harvey and Trevor File:Terencewithnameboard.png|Terence with nameboard File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow13.jpg|Terence with Thomas and Bertie File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)21.png|Behind the scenes File:TerenceDraytonManor.JPG|Terence's model at Drayton Manor (Notice his plough is broken) File:EdwardTrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty83.jpg File:ThomasandtheImportantVisitor2.jpg File:TerenceTurnsPotHunter3.png|Terence in an annual File:RomanianmagazineRockyandTerence.jpg|Rocky and Terence File:TerenceKenStott.png|As illustrated by Ken Stott File:MarketDay1.jpg File:PullingthePost10.jpg File:TheLostSpring1.png File:ERTLTerenceOriginalPromo.jpg|Original ERTL promo File:Terencepromotionalart.jpg|Promotional Artwork File:TerencePromoArt.png File:TerenceModel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:Terence'sModelSpecification.PNG|Terence's model specifications File:DraytonManorTerence.jpg|Terence at Drayton Manor File:ThomasLandJapanTerence.jpg|Terence at Thomas Land File:DayOutWithThomasTerence.jpg|Terence at a Day Out with Thomas event File:Terence'sBasis.jpg|Terence's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLTerence.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLFivePackOfLadyOldCoachesWilbertandTerence.jpg|ERTL 5 Pack File:WoodenRailway1992Terence.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway1994Terence.jpg|1994 Wooden Railway File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayTerence.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway File:BrioTerence.jpg|Brio File:TrackMasterTerence.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongTerence.jpg|Take-Along File:BachmannTerence.jpg|Bachmann File:MyFirstTerence.jpg|My First Thomas model File:Wind-upTerence.jpg|Wind-Up File:Wind-upMetallicTerence.jpg|Metallic Wind Up File:TerencePocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby,Duck,Trevor,Harold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECTerence.jpg|Bandai TEC File:DeAgostiniTerence.jpg|De Agostini File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTerence.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:TerenceStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:Terence2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTerencePolishCover.jpeg|Polish Story Library book File:TerenceTradingCard.png|Trading Card DepartingNowTerence.jpg|Departing Now BandaiDepartingNowprototypeHarold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Departing Now prototype Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Crawler vehicles